Warriors of Remnant
by SunlightBliss
Summary: Hi. Im Lu Xun and this is a story of my adventures at Beacon where i meet some very strange individuals. This story however will be told by a 3rd person perspective for reasons that are beyond me haha. Thanks if you give my story a chance enjoy


Chapter 1: New School

**A/N: Hi guys uhm this is actually my first piece of fanfiction so i hope anyone that reads this, likes it. Ohh and if your wondering Lu Xun is hes off a video game which reminds me**

**Disclaimer: (Bear with me i dont know how to do this) All characters go towards their uhh owners Koei and Monty Oum, the only real thing of this thats mine is the story itself. Thanks**

**Lu Xun**

"Wow, I'm actually here. Beacon Academy were only the best are excepted." I said out loud to no one in particular. I was standing at the gates alone for awhile now just admiring the beautiful scenery before me. I was truly astonished by how everything was detailed to perfection. The beautiful rose garden, the tall building and especially the footpath that layed before and everything else around me. Taking one last look behind me at my father i waved goodbye and took my first step into Beacon. _Omfg im actually here. Why do i still feel like this is all a dream and ill wake up any moment, arrgh who cares Lu Xun focus at the matter at hand. Now where the heck is the main hall it has to be here somewhere._ Lu Xun was wondering his new school thinking to himself when he realised that he was lost. "Hmmmm, maybe i can asked someone for directions" and off Lu Xun went in search of aid. "What are you doing" said a strange voice from behind him, startled from this Lu Xun jumped and turned around to see a girl in a small vest, red on the inside white on the outside, a white V neck shirt wearing a silk looking skirt and high heel type shoes with a flat heel with the same colour scheme as the vest. She also had pale skin, like snow white type skin actually. But instead of talking to him like he initially thought he saw her standing over a girl who looked abit young to be here who had black hair with red streaks, a red hood, a long sleeved black shirt, a black skirt that was like the other girls except it had red lining at the bottom, black leggings that slowly faded into red at the bottom and black and red boots. With the same skin colour as the other, the one in red was surrounded by suitcases which must be the other girls luggage which must be the reason she was mad."Ahh, uh sorry" "sorry, do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused" "uhh" "give me that, this is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry" "uhh" "what are you, brain dead, dust, fire, water, lighting, energy" "ah, uhh ah" "are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in, what do you have to say for yourself" "bla arggh uh aaaachoo" **Booom** "ahahahah hahahaha ahhahahahahahahahaha omg that was priceless haha what the heck hey dude did you see that, tell me you saw that" said a stranger standing next to him. "what the, where did you come from" responded Lu Xun confused "oh did i frighten ya" "yes" "soz" _really, soz _"I saw you standing here staring at something so i walked over to ask when Booom that explosion happened haha that was freaking hilarious" responded the stranger "uhm ok" "yeah good times" Lu Xun was now looking him over. He looked like he was a fighter instead of a thinker, scraggly hair with a red headband tied around his forehead, wearing no upper body clothing Lu Xun noticed he had lots of tattoos, "hey, earth to dude you there" "hhwhat" "you spaced out staring at me, but its ok, it happens from time to time, especially ladies" nudging Lu Xun with his elbow "what, i wasn't staring i was just admiring the ahhh" Lu Xun tryed to desperately find an excuse when he noticed something whilst looking around "the new girl thats walking towards the conversation we were observing earlier"_ please be an imbecile and buy it _"another chick, cool" and with that he turned around checking her out, alongside Lu Xun who had decided to uhh check her out persay aswell. She had long black hair with a black scarf type thing around her neck with a white type thing near her "oh my" Lu Xun was now blushing a very deep red almost matching the hood on that girl in red and black. Staring at her chest area Lu Xun decided to stop staring and listen to their conversation. "Its heiress actually" _wait what were they still arguing while me and this fellow were talking _Lu Xun thought while slyly gesturing to the stranger next to him. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" " finally, some recognition" responded Weiss vainly "the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners" _wow the nerve does she know who shes talking to, the beautiful Weiss Schnee, wait what_ Lu Xun quickly responded to what he just said, did he have a crush on her without even directly meeting her _oh god no_. "wha- how dear, th- the nerve of, uhh" Weiss gave up, took the canister the new girl was holding and started walking directly towards Lu Xun. "Well ill see ya later dude shes glaring daggers at us" and with that the- "wait what did you-" but he was already gone. _Oh my god she actually is staring at me, she looks so infuriated, embarrassed so- _Lu Xuns thought never got to end as the heiress was now standing directly infront of him looking in a really bad mood "what have you been doing standing here" Weiss asked with instead of a look of anger, but a questioning look "uhm uhh nu- nothing ju- just wondering were the ma- main hall is" _what the heck, pull yourself together dammit, stop freckin stuttering _" really, thats all you could think of" Weiss replied sounding annoyed. "ohh haha uh what do you mean" replied Lu Xun " i mean i know you just heard me and those two other girls arguing and your probaly gonna tell your friends. So thats not going to happen. Your staying with me" and with that Weiss grabbed his arm and dragged him towards- _oh god what the hell just happened, ahh screw it at least i get to spend time with this beauty, this princess, this whats a good word for her... ohh this snow angel_

**A/N: Uhm hope it was enjoyable for you and this isnt a one time thing im hoping to turn this into a story that follows the same story as team RWBY etc. So please review, follow and favourite if you liked or loved this thank you. **


End file.
